the_straight_shit_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
The Straight Shit Podcast
The Straight Shit Podcast is the worst podcast known to man, and is trying to rip off the far superior Drunken Peasants Podcast. It was created by NK Ryzov, Spider Guy (not anymore), and Rob, It is currently hosted by those guys Ape, Rob, and the infamous, and most hated Russian Dude. Sometimes some other freaks and weirdos get invited like Nicholas Capra, Mackie Doore, Al the Alien, Vaseline, and Froggy Weedin. Genesis In the beginning Ape created the shittiest podcast ever. Then he said let there be shit, and there was shit. Shit came pouring down from nowhere. One massive ball of shit was pulled into orbit around another massive ball of litreal flaming shit. On there he created a place called the Garden of Shit. He decided to put a hairless bipedal creature in the Garden of Shit. This creature was called man, Or specifically this man was named Adolf Hitler. Ape saw that Hitler was lonely so he created an 11 year old sex slave named Hatsune Miku. Ape told Hitler and Miku that you can snort coke from any of the hooker's asses, except the one in the center of the The Garden. "But how do we know vhere ze center is?" Hitler asked. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" said NK. The couple were walking around the garden, sticking pineapples up their ass, when they approached a large black hooker in the center of the garden. A strange being emerged out of the ass of the hooker. It had the body of a tapeworm, the face of Ted Cruz, the stench of a shifty jew, the legs of a centipede, hair like Skrillex, and a penis so long it resembled the being itself. Hitler remarked, "I zought zis vas a vhites only garden!" The hideous abomination hissed, "Adolf, ssssssssnort thisssss coke out of thissss negro'ssss anusssssssss!" Hitler replied, "Vell, I don't know, you smell like a shifty Juden!" The serpent hissed back "Dear, dear Adolf...you just have to smell this powder, and you want smell anymore Jews!" HItler replied back, "Vell I vant to smell ze Jews, but only burning in ze ovens at Auschwitz!" Miku jumped in and said, "Kawaii desu! I wirr smoke the coke Hitler-chan! Me rove you rong time! Only five dowwa an hour!" Miku then snorted in all the coke like a vacuum cleaner sucks in dust. NK heard this, you could tell because the sky turned black with thunder, lighting, and cumstains. In his booming voice he proclaimed "THOU HAST SNORTED MY PERSONAL STASH!" Miku tried defend herself by saying, "Ape-u senpai! Me didn't me to-desu! Me was only.." Miku's speech was cut of by NK roaring, "I'M SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS FINISHED SPEAKING!" Miku curled up into a ball and cried. This resulted in Hitler getting a boner. The coke that Miku snorted somehow gave them knowledge. Except knowledge didn't do shit, so NK removed their clothes. NK then proceeded to jerk off. He also watched, and smiled as he banished Hitler and Miku out of The Garden. Hitler and Miku then fucked. Hitler pounded Miku's soft tight pussy in the doggy position for 45 seconds before semen came pouring out of Miku's pussy. Hitler and Miku had two kids who were both boys. There names were Bill, and Frank. They had a contest to see who could sacrafice the most animals to God....I mean NK. Category:Shows Category:Factions Category:Countries